1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus and a method therefor that are appropriate for a digital camera or a video camera capable of recording or reproducing both moving images and static images.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, digital cameras or video cassette recorders having built-in cameras have been produced that record moving and static images on a memory card.
When these products are employed to search for and to reproduce and display a desired image recorded on a memory card, which serves as the recording medium, a processing method is employed whereby, while searching for the desired image, an image feed switch is manipulated and recorded images are sequentially reproduced on a display for confirmation.
Further, in order to simplify the image search operation, another method is also employed whereby images continue to be automatically and repetitively fed, at corresponding predetermined intervals, while an image feed switch is on (is depressed and held down), and whereby the image feeding process is halted when the image feed switch is turned off (is released).
However, for the image search operation during which image feeding, at corresponding predetermined time intervals, is automatically continued by depressing and holding down an image feed switch, the reproduction of an image depends merely upon the elapse of a specific time interval. Therefore, when, for example, multiple images are recorded on a memory card, an extended period of time can be required to locate a desired image. On the other hand, when only a small number of images are recorded on a memory card and too short a time interval is allocated for image feeding, images may be fed and passed by too quickly, making it rather difficult to locate the one that is desired.